Going Somewhere
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: The story starts right after the season finale. Ash and Spence's relashionship is definitely going somewhere, but where? Ashley's POV -- if it's not too much to ask, R&R!
1. Deal

**My first South of Nowhere fic! It's on Ashleys POV, and the first chapter.**

**Hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. That's exactly why it's a FAN FICTION**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, there we were. Spencer and I, Ash Davies, the hottest girl on Earth, were making out on the couch of my loft. Her parents were still there, but we didn't really mind. I think they were still discussing about who was less drunk and would drive the other home.

"Bye, Ashley…" Mrs. Carlin said tired. I think they already decided… Crap, I won't stop the kiss!! I wave my hand, something like 'bye bye, go away!' and kept kissing Spencer. The girl moved her head a little bit.

"Bye, Mom…" She said not even looking at her, then she sat on my legs and deepened the kiss. I like this.

" Hey, I said 'Bye _Ashley_'. You're coming with us. I'm not drunk enough to forget you here." Paula announced and Spencer turned to her, clearly upset "Let's go…Oh! Tomorrow won't be good!"

"Aw, I don't wanna go!" she mumbled "Let me stay!! Only tonight!! Pleease!" She asked with a sad sick puppy face. Um, the thought of having her at home tonight sounds great.

"Yeaah… You never let her crash here!" I joined her "Pleease!"

"No. Way." Paula knows how to be annoying "I'll catch dad on the kitchen and we'll be going. We means _you_, dad and me."

"And what about Glen? Why different rules? Why he can sleep wherever he wants and I can't sleep on my _girlfriend's_ house?" She shouts angry. Lucky her Paula is pretty bad, or they'd be having a huge fight here…

"Exactly because she is your _girlfriend, _duh!" A drunk Mrs. C was something kinda unimaginable for me until tonight.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. C came into the room, laughing like… well, a drunk middle-aged man…

"Aw, mom won't let me sleep over…She never does…" Spencer groaned, annoyed.

"Well, why not, dear?" He asked Paula, surprised. "C'mon, we can trust them, right girls?" We nodded. I love this guy!!

"Why not?" She starts with a mad face "You ask me why not?!" She yells over him "Do think I forgot that night that they thought we were out of town?" Ah, I'll never _ever _forget that night… I was pulled by the hair and left in the middle of the street half-naked… this is something really hard to simply let go.

"Aw, c'mon! That was no big deal!" It wasn't your hair, Mr…. "They weren't doing anything…"

"She was taking advantage of my poor young daughter!!" Arthur gave her a mortal look and she shut.

"Mom," Spence says, staring at her "It's not cause qe're gonna sleep on the same bed… without any adults around…" She stopped for a while and let out a deep sigh "Ah.. that we're gonna do _something _…"

"Aren't we?" I asked, truly shocked. Then I felt 3 pairs of eyes staring at me. Oops… "Oh.. I-I… just kidding…" I said trying to apologize. Paula was almost killing me only with her eyes.

"It's ok, Paula. Spencer's a grown up.. she knows how to take care of herself." Arthur said. He's my superhero!

"Alright, but if _anything _happens to my little daughter, I'll make sure you'll never ever leave jail!" She threatened.

"Alright, _mom…"_ I said a little bit ironic. "See you… Thanks Mr. C! I love you!" I hugged both of them.

"Bye, girls. And remember. The guy up above sees everything." He told us, pointing at the ceiling and laughing.

"Bye, Spence" Paulla kissed her on the cheek and gave us a worried look. "And as Arthur said, He sees everything."

"Oh, I'll remember that" I teased with a smirk. She blinked nervously.

We took them to the front door. Gosh, they were the last ones to leave… I think we're alone now…

"Were you serious?" I asked a bit insecure and she looked at me, confused "About having no sex?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not" Then she laughed "We just have to be silent, so there's a chance God won't hear us…"

I kissed my girl again and pulled her to my bedroom, to be more specific to my bed. Ah, I love to say the word 'my'! Anyway, we were there, on my bed, making out in a very sexy and hot way. She didn't have her shirt on and I didn't have my pants either. Then, out of _nowhere_, Kyla, the camera bitch appeared.

"Ash.." She stared at us. Aiden was right after her. "Oops… I'm so so sorry!" She apologized "I didn't know Spencer was here…" She was trying not to look at us "I was just gonna say that Aiden and I are going out.." He had a stupid smirk on his face.

"Right, you said." I smiled slightly "Now, GET OUT!" I scream the last part. Spencer was laughing, embarrassed. "No door sucks…" I said angry "What?"

"Oh, it's our destiny to be caught in bed!" She smiled holding back her laugh caue I was staring at her with a serious face.

"Can we just keep going? I bet God is anxious to catch these hot girls in bed too…" We both laughed "No more interruptions, fine? We won't stop even if Raife Davies comes back to life" I'm starting to get over his death… She nodded.

The last thing I remember about that night is a blond head between my legs and then I just blacked out.

_The morning after_

"Good morning, babe…" I felt Spencer cuddling me "How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Too.. I'm just tired now. What time did we go to bed?"

"Well, to bed we came at 1:00 am, but I have the impression that we slept a little later than that…" I told her with a smirk "Wanna have breakfast?" I suggested with a hungry face.

"Nooo… I want to stay here with you…" I raised an eyebrow. Spencer or food? Spencer. I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Your mom will try to kill me today…" The blond stared at me "she thinks I'm a poor young daughter's advantage taker…" She seemed to understand the meaning of my new word. She sighed and we both laughed. "I'm the innocent one in this story! And you're the 'advantage taker'"

"Shut up!" She said smiling "Gee… I have a problem… I have to pee…"

"I won't let you go!" I said holding her.

"Please! I _really_ gotta pee!" She said.

"Nope" I announced and pulled her against me. Spencer got closed and kissed the hot chick in front of her… Well, all the muscles of _that_ girl relaxed and as _she_ started to kiss Spencer back, that dirty little girl jumped out of the bed.

"Ha! I'm out!" Then she ran naked to the bathroom. I'd run after her, but I'm too lazy to do this now.

While that, Kyla stood at my inexistent door. "Morning, Sis!!" She said all happy. Definitely, I **have **to get a door.

"Hey, bitch" I smiled to her. She hates when I call her bitch. Well, almost everybody does…

"How was your night?" Ha, curious girl…

"It was perfect, much better after you and Aiden left. Thanks for asking" She smiled to me and jumped on my bed. Did I ever mention how much I hate when she does that? I think so. Thousand of time.

"Aw, mine was great too! Aiden and I went to the park and it was so romantic and I had the best" I interrupted.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! I don't wanna know about my ex boyfriend and my little sister's sexual life" Totally truth.

"I'm sorry… I just thought you'd like to… share…" She gave me a heart-breaking sad look that would convince everyone to do what she wants..

"Too bad. I don't" … less me. Check out my evil laugh! Mwahahaha. She frowned and was half way out when she said

"Oh, it's almost noon and the Carlin's called ten minutes ago saying they're coming for lunch…"

Craaaaap!!! "SPENCEEEEEERRRR!!!!" I yelled "Your over-protective mom is coming for lunch!! Put some clothes and some make up and remember to pretend that we slept for a thousand hours or she'll freak out again!" I advised.

Spencer came naked with her eyes wide opened… Oh, I left a blotch on her stomach! How cute!

"What?!" She asked frightened, but I didn't answer. I was busy looking at the red mark that almost screamed 'Ash's mouth was here'. It looked like a small elephant… I like elephants.. "Heeey!! Earth to Ashley! CHANGE!" She said throwing a green shirt and a skirt near me.

She ran back to the bathroom and put clothes. I did the same and on the exact moment that we turned on the TV on a stupid TV show for empty life losers, the bell rang.

"Come in! It's opened!" I yelled and mom and dad in law came in with a happy face. I bet that the excess of alcohol and the fact that none of their kids were at home gave them a steamy sex night… Aw, this image is pretty disgusting.

"Good morning kids!" They greeted.

"Morning" We said at the same time.

"So…" Paula was anxious to ask. C'mon, ask! I know you wanna ask!! "How was the sleepover?"

" Fine" Spencer said with a slight smile.

"Cool…" Ask… A-ask!! "You didn't do _anything you shouldn't _did you?" Yay! She asked!!

"Paula!" Mr. C shouted.

"Mom!" Spencer shouted.

It was funny. I couldn't help the outburst of laughter that came that was joined by Kyla. It was _so_ spontaneous that made us laugh even more.

"No, we didn't!" I said. She gave me a suspicious look. "C'mon! Kyla was here" I looked at her and she confirmed. I'm glad the Davies are such good liars when the need. "And we have no doors!" I remembered what she said about God. "More, how can we do something when we know that there's a guy up there watching everything we do… or say… or moan or…" Spencer and Paula gave me censored looks "or nothing…" I'll just shut my mouth. I stared at the ground, feeling all the eyes on me. "I'm sorry.."

"So, let's have lunch?" As usual, Mr. C broke the silence. If he wasn't a guy, married, father of my girlfriend and maybe 25 years older than me I'd date him. He's so cool.

"Yeah, yeah" I said with a bright smile "but we.. ahm… we weren't expecting you, so we… don't have lunch…"

"Rich people are so weird…" Paula said. I'm not sure if she was joking, but I laughed.

"Let's go then.." I decided… feel the power! Everyone went to the door, but I held Spencer for a moment. She tried to kiss me, but I didn't let "Wait" I took a step-back. "No kissing until you move" I'm mean! This way she'll move faster. She can't live without me! "But after that, you get a ticket of an entire night of the best sex of your life with the sexiest girl in the world" I smirked.

"Wow! How did you get J-Lo to sleep with me?" She joked, with another smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you. It's not her, it's me! But she's not exactly bad… she's just not as good as me!!" I smiled "Deal?"

"Since I know I don't really have choice…alright. Deal…" She said and (_duh_) tried to kiss me.

"No. Kissing" I teased and ran to the door.

"Aw… alright"

_At the restaurant_

"Mom, Dad. I gotta tell you one thing… I think you won't like…" They stared at her.

"Oh, she's pregnant!" Kyla said, teasing. So immature… I don't even remember why she's here!! Everyone kept looking at Spence for a few seconds, then we turned slowly our heads to my sister. "You know, she can't be pregnant… you know… you got the joke, right?" Her eyes were moving nervously at all of us. "Aw, just kidding, okay? Forget it!" We all gave the attention back to Spencer.

"Well… last night, at the party… I… aaah… I decided to move to Ashley's loft" Her parents stared at us with shocked expressions.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: heey, there!! I'm back!! So, this is my first South of Nowhere story (my new addiction), and I hope it's at least okay… hope you like it and please, if you read, don't be lazy and leave me a small review to make me happy! All comments are welcome!!!**

**See you !!! ;D **


	2. Moving Out And Getting Sick

**Hey, here it is! late.. very late... and short... very short... but it's here ;D**

**hope you enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, aren't you gonna say something?" Silence. "Isn't it cool?!" I asked.

"No, you're not!" Paula said firmly.

"Well, yeah, I am…" The blond answered.

"Wow" Mr. C let out. "When are you moving?!" He asked, slightly excited.

"It doesn't matter what you…" Spencer started, then she stopped and asked with a confused face "What?!"

"I asked when you're moving" He repeated smiling. "Oh, my baby is growing up!"

"We.. still.. don't know… exactly…" She said. I'm impressed.

"What?! Arthur do you agree with this?!" Paula asked looking directly to her husband.

"Well, as I said… now Spence is a grown up…" He smiles to her. "And I'm sure Ash will take care of her very well…" He nodded in my direction.

"Yeah, I'll take care of all her _necessities_…" I said with a malicious tone "All of them" Paula was shooting me with her eyes… Man, her eyes are powerful… Anyway, I smirked.

"I'm sure you will!" Arthur said smiling innocently. I don't think he got the joke. I don't even think he knew there was a joke…

"Okay, then, you do whatever you want, but then don't ask me help!" Mrs. C said angrily.

"Yay! Later we have to celebrate!" Kyla yelled. Did I already say that I don't know why she's here? But.. I have to admit that I joined her yell…

_Three weeks later_

"I can't believe in a week we'll be living together!!" Spencer was saying. Maan.. one _more_ week!! The blond was lying in her bed with a running nose.

"Well, it was time, right?" I smirk "Gosh! I don't want to pack anything else!! Why did you have to get a cold this week?!" I stop putting her clothes in the box and jump on the bed. I pick my phone and dial Paul's number. "Paul, come with the boys to pack Spencer's things" He says his habitual 'I'll be right there' like he's a superhero or something… "Thanks!" I smile to the blond girl "I looove to be rich…" I let out as a confession "We can get everything we want at the time we want!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" She rests her head on my leg and I shiver slightly.. The no-kissing deal that _I_ suggested is almost killing me.

"So… um.. what do you think about breaking the rule for an hour and then we get back…?" I ask 'innocently'. "Just for a bit.."

"Nope." She says sighing "Thanks to this stupid deal that I'm the only sick girl here. We'll go till the end." Spencer sinks the nose on my legs and I move a little uncomfortable.

"But I'm getting quite _desperate_ here…" I move again and she rolls her eyes "And more, my middle name is health! I never get sick! Pleeasee!!"

"No, I'm gonna take it till the end!" She declared and sat to blow her nose "I haaate to be sick!!"

"And I hate when I can't kiss you, but life is not perfect!" I say sarcastically.

Bell.

Silence.

"Spencer! There's a guy here saying Ash called him to pack your things!" Paula yells downstairs.

"Ah, let him in!" I said. I think _now_ she's getting used to the fact that Spencer will be moving out.

"Right, pack everything and take to the loft _today_!" I said when the guys arrived and Spencer stared at me.

"One week earlier?!" She asked "Mom's gonna freak out!"

"I'm the one who's gonna freak out if I have to stay another week without you."

"Well, if I'm moving today, we won't be breaking the rules if we kiss, right?" She asks.

"Whoa! Now I like it better!" I smile "Let's go now!!" I grab her hand and pull her with me "Noooow!"

"And what about mom?!" She asked and I gave her a 'what-the hell?' look. "Okay, but she won't like it!"

When we were near the door, Spencer yelled "Mom, I'm moving out now!" And there was a big noise in the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" Paula yelled back sounding mad.

"Ahm… " Spencer hesitated, then she looked at me "Bye bye!!"

We ran to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the building_

With my heart beating fast and my lips being pressed firmly against Spencer's we stumbled towards the frond door of my loft.

"I… love.. moving in… with you… now…" Spencer said between the kisses breathing heavily.

"Too" I unlock the door and we got in, still kissing. Then, the house that should be silent, empty and quiet was full of talking people. We stopped in an akward position and looked at them, they looked back at us. Actually they stared at us for a second and then yelled together "Happy birthday, Ash!!!"

I fell down. Spencer went with me. I can't believe it!! Another surprise party! The second in two years! And before, people wouldn't even remember it!

"Wow guys.. I-I don't know what to say!" I looked at Spencer "Did you know?" She nodded "Bitch! You didn't tell me!" I teased.

"Actually it wasn't supposed to be now… I mean, I forgot that there was a reason for packing my things today!" All the eyes stare at her, not sure if they should laugh or not. In the end, all of us had a weird feeling that we should do it, so we did. After we stopped laughing, and everyone, I mean _everyone_ congratulated me Spence and I sat on the couch to talk.

"This one is in the right day… not a month earlier.." The blond said, smiling.

"How did you…?" I started to ask.  
"Kyla told me" It makes sense now!

"That camera bitch!" We laughed about my comment.

"Talking about me??" Kyla sat BETWEEN us. I hate so much when she does that!!

"Exactly about you. Bitch" I said and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, your temperature is high" She says.

"It's cause I'm angry at you" I tease.

"No, I'm serious. Are you feeling ok?" She asks and Spencer lets out a laugh.

"I.. Oh, no!" No, this can't be happening! Not to Ashley Heatlhy-Girl Davies!!

After the initial shock, I let out, almost depressed "I think I'm sick!"


	3. Aktaronian Bananas

"Ash?! Ash, can you hear me?" Somewhere far away I listen to Spencer's voice.

"Mmm.." moan back.

"Kyla, I think she's waking up.." She says and I cautiously open my eyes. I can't see things very cleary at the moment... maan.. what the hell is going on?

"Hey, Sis. Feeling better?" Man, Kyla's always here! Why she's always here? I mean, she lives here but she doesn't have to stay close to me all the time! I try to say this, but all I can say is "No. I'm dying."

Both girls just laugh at me and start making fun of me.

"Well, I told you that you'd get sick with we started making out before the deal was finished but no one ever takes me seriously..."

"Yeah, and I always told you not to make out with sick people, but _you_ never take me seriously..."

"Shut up!" I grumble. I try to move my arm but all bones of my body seem to be ignoring my commands. "Hey, I need a nurse."

Spencer looks at me with her eyes wide opened.

"What?! No way!" I give her a confused expression. "I won't leave you with a completely unknown probably hot nurse!!" She says and I laugh. OMG, my stomach hurts... and my arms.... and my chest... everything else hurts too! I _hate_ to be sick!!

"Okay, okay, I really prefer you than any unknown hot nurse.." I say and my entire body aches again.

"This is _almost_ sweet Ash, but if you weren't sick I'd hit you..." She says rolling her eyes.

"She's right, Ash... You can't say that other girls are hot..." Kyla says with a smirk, then she adds "At least not in front of her!"

"Kyla, get out of here!" I say with a depressed/angry face.

"Alright.. Going... aah.. your nose..." She points at my face with a disgusted face.

"Ah..." I cover my running nose with my hand and my face is even worse now. She gives me a tissue "Thanks.. I guess.."

Kyla nodded and left.

"I. Am. Gonna. Die!" I say to Spence. She just stares at me for a second and then kisses me. "What the..?"

"Since we're both sick, let's just finish what we started!' She says and kisses me again. Well, what happened after is not of your business. Simple like that. Use your creativity. I used mine. Haha... (6)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now it's official. I'm dying." I say moving like a slug to the couch.

"Too" Spencer says smiling. "Let's watch something and rest until we get better." She turns the TV on. "Maan, now we really need a nurse..."

We laugh and then just crash on the couch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure we should get in without asking permission?" I hear a male voice asking. I thinks it's Mr. C.

"Of course! She can't simply do this to us, Spencer's just a... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I literally jump out of the sofa totally scared. The woman freaked out again. Great.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER????" She yelled at me "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER???"

"I-I... She's just sleeping!!" I say in my defence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY... just... sleeping... aah... aah... ah." My crazy mother-in-law shut for a second when she saw her daughter open her eyes slowly.

"Hey, mom" She greets with an upset expression.

"Hey, kiddo..." Arthur says with a smile. "We just came to see how the moving in today thing ended... where are your things? We saw a few boxes at the hall..."

"Aah, Paul let them there... I guess..." I risk.

"Mom, we're sick, so I was wondering, can't you and dad and my _beloved_, _handsome _and_ caring _brother take my things inside and put them on the right places for me?"

"I'm out" Glen said leaving the room. "I'm hungry, going to the kitchen, right?"

"I take back all the compliments!" Spence yells laughing.

"Whatever" He yells back.

"Well, in this circumstances, I think we'll help." Mrs. Carlin said.

"Thanks mom!" We scream and she smiles kindly to us. She definitely has problems...

"Let's start, then.." Mr. C says and goes to the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After a few hours_

"Hey, mom, mom! You don't need to put my clothes on the wardrobe.." Spencer says looking at her mother nervously. I hope she doesn't find _that_.

"Aw, don't worry, dear. There's no prob..." She stops and stares at something. I hope that's not what I think it is... "OH, MY GOD! WHAT IS _THIS_?" She asks with wide opened eyes taking a "banana" out of the box. Yeah, I'm serious...

"Aaah... this is... just... a.. a" Spencer tries to say something... Aw, Paula is gonna kill me!

"It's a... a souvenir!! Yeah, a souvenir... from... Akta..ron... Yeah, Aktaron!" I say and smile, with luck she'll believe it. Why on Earth would someone go to a place with that name and buy a banana I don't know, but I have to try. Well, it looks like banana, I mean, it was supposed to look like one.

"Ah, a souvenir that looks like a banana..." She looks angry, really angry and now I'm staring to wonder why the object is still in her hand. "So nothing's gonna happen if I push this thing here, right?" she asks with a creepy smile.

"MRS. C, DON'T... aah.. don't do that... please.." I say, frightened.

"Why? Oops... I'm sorry" She says, throwing the vibrating banana on the bed. "I wonder, why is your souvenir banana is doing that?"

"Aah... you know... aktaroninans are really unpredictable... who'd say it's a..."

"Ashley, don't try to make things right." She simply said turning the thing off "I mean, your.. _personal_ life is not of my business, but, please, don't make me see these things, ok? Afterall, Spencer's is my kid, you know..." I nod and look at the blond. I don't know which is best, the mix of her 'I'm so emabarrassed' face with her 'who are you and what did you do to mom?' face or the qustion that came after.

"You never used it, right?" Paula asked almost innocent.

"Aaah.. well... aaahhh..." We stutter.

"Oh, my God... I'll wash my hands" And she left with a 'eeew' face.

"You know... I think some day we'll drive mom crazy..." Spence said, her face turning to a laughing face.

"Some day? Hahaha! Kiddin' me?" I laugh to her. My body is less worse than in the morning, I think it's good...

"Ash!!"

"Spencer!!"

"I love you!" She says and rolls on top of me.

"Too..." And I kiss her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Haaa, new chapter after so much time... hope you like it! Leave a review and make a writer happy!:)**

**See ya**

**PS: I'm sorry for the name of the country... i mean, Aktaron?? xD**


	4. Doors and Marriages

"Hm hm" I open my eyes to see Paula staring at us.

"Oops... Sorry... You.. already washed your hands...right?" I let out a laugh, remebering the last situation.

"Don't worry, Ash... I'll be leaving in five minutes... you can just go ahead and play with your little souvenir..." She said with a grin. A 'since I already lost the war, I give up' grin.

"Thanks, I guess..." I say raising na eyebrow. "See you?"

"See you." She answers and waves her hand to us. As soon as she gets out I turn to Spencer.

"So, do you wanna play with our little souvenir?" I ask and she gives me a slight smile.

"Not with Kyla and Aiden looking at us from the door" I move my body and see the stupid in love couple smirking at us.

"Great, as usual you broke the moment. Kyla and boyfriend" I tease.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let it happen now. We're not leaving the house and we _still_ don't have doors" Kyla says laughing then she rolls her eyes and find our banana. "Ooooh, what's that?"

"It's our... banana souvenir... from... Canada..." Aktaron is not a convincing name, so let's change it. Aiden was hiding a laugh.

"Weird. Why would someone go to Canada and buy that?" She points at out toy. Spence and I let out short laughs too. "What?"

"Nothing Ky, nothing. Aiden, you should teach your girlfriend somethings..." Spencer says with a smirk.

"She doesn't need that stuff you know. She has me" He bragged. So vain.

"What are you talking about?" The girl asks confused. Or she's drunk or she's more stupid than I thought.

"Kyla and boyfriend, get out!" I say. Aiden gets really pissed when I say 'Kyla and boyfriend'. He feels like his name's not enough important to be mentioned. Well, it's not. At least sometimes.

"See you later" He says with an annoyed expression and they left.

"Nice, since we can't play with or without our little toy cause they're at home what do you suggest?" Spencer asks lying her head on my shoulder. Now I really feel better. Ashley Healthy-Girl Davies is back!!

"I suggest we kick them out of the apartment..." She laughs "Or I stop being lazy and call someone to put doors here..." We both laugh. "Now, seriously, that's what I'm gonna do now" I dial Paul's number. He's my hero. Everything I don't want to or don't know how to do he does for me.

"Paul, we need doors.... lots of doors!" I say laughing "And we need now, can you do this for me?" I ask.

"Sure, Ash! I'll be right there!" His loud voice said. I hang off the phone.

"Let's go out?" I invite my pretty girlfriend

"Sure!" She smiles at me and grabs my hand. We run through the living room where Aiden and Kyla were making out in the couch.

"We're going out, feel free to have sex." I say with a bright smirk "Just take care not the leave things dirty in here".

Aiden looks at me and between the kiss says "Ashley, fuck off!" Then he closes his eyes again and keeps kissing my sister. Ugh, disgusting.

"Let's go then?" Spence asks, with the car keys in her hands.

"Please!!" I yell and we both leave the place faster than Flash would. We're going to that new restaurant that opened last week, Bella Notte.

* * *

_At the restaurant_

"Now that we're actually living together it's like we're almost married, right?" Spencer asks and I look at her with wide eyes.

"Married?!" I say a little troubled. "Well, ah… yeah… I guess…" Spencer saw my confusion and suddenly frowned.

"What's the problem with the word 'married'?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that… ah… it's nothing. What are you gonna eat?" I try to change the subject. You know, I never had a good example of what a marriage is, so I never really thought of getting married!

"Ash, why do you always do that? When you don't know what to say you simply runaway from the conversation! Grow up!" Great, she's upset now. Stupid. Before I think of something to say she stands up and leaves. Great. I know that it won't change anything if I go after her, so I get the phone and dial Aiden's number. He isn't picking the damn phone. Crap. I try again and again and again, until he does.

"What do you want, Ash?" He asks in a bad mood.

"I have an emergency, I need you now."

"What the hell, Ashley, couldn't you wait to talk to me?" I guess I must have interrupted something. Oops.

"No, Spencer's mad at me because I have trouble with the word do I do?"

"Grow up!!" He says roughly. "Ok, I'm sorry, but c'mon Ash, maybe it's something important for her, deal with that, it's not that bad! Ouch, I'm kidding Ky!"

"What?! But, I don't think marriage is something good. Look at my mom! I don't wanna be like her. And another thing, is gay-marriage allowed here??"

"I dunno, but if it's not you can always go to Vegas. Or somewhere else where they don't care about who's getting married." He lets out a laugh. So does Kyla.

"Alright, and I'm the one who's supposed to grow up. Ah, I don't even know why I still call you when I'm in trouble."

"Simple, you love me. Everyone does"

"Bye, Aiden" I finish the conversation and decided what I was gonna do. Now, I gotta find Spencer and talk to her. When she's mad, what does she do? AH, CHELSEA!

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

"Spence, maybe you're being to harsh on Ashley. If she's got problems with marriage maybe there's a reason, have you ever thought about that?" Chelsea says a little absent minded while she paints one of her sculptures.

"I know, I know, she probably thinks about her mother and her 25 marriages, but…"

"What?! Her mom married 25 times??" She turns around shocked.

"No, I'm exaggerating, duh!" She sighs and keeps doing her painting. "But anyway, my parents had problems as well and I'm not like traumatized about it. It'd be so cool if we could really get married!! I mean, it'd be official!"

"More official than it already is? Spencer, you're what? Eighteen, right?" I nod "You're living with your girlfriend, you love her, she loves you, your family and friends accept it very well, and you even have this commitment ring, isn't it official enough?" I never thought that way.

"You're not helping." I say with a Ashley-like smirk.

"I'm sorry girl, I'm just being sincere!" She says smiling and I almost jump when someone knocks the door continuously making a loud noise.

"I bet it's Ashley. The first time it happened I thought it was a thief trying to break in, but now I'm getting pretty used to it. Here's your 'apologies place'" As she says this she opens the door and she was right, it was Ashley.

"Spencer! I knew you'd be here!!" She comes to me and hugs me. What can I say? I'm not exactly surprised, here's actually our apologies place.

"Am I that predictable?" I ask while Ash is making sure to kiss every part of my face.

"Yeah, but it's not important know."

"Well, I think I'll get some coffee, be back in some minutes." Oh, this was like a déjà vu!

"Ok" We say. Ash has a little smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid with that marriage thing. I don't care if my mom is a bitch and gets married thousands of times and is unhappy in all of them. I love you and if you want to get married we'll get married. I can't believe I'm actually saying this!"

I was feeling dizzy. Oh, my God!! I'm so excited!! My mouth is just moving without making any sound. Ashley gets on her knees, gets a ring in her pocket and asks with her eyes sparkling "Will you marry me, Spencer Carlin?"

* * *

A/N

After months of lazyness I decided to finish this chapter. I hope you like it. Aaah, and another thing, since I'm not from the US I don't know if gay-marriage is allowed in LA, so if you could tell me that I'd be glad ^-^ ah, if possible, READ AND REVIEW!

see you!


End file.
